Field
The disclosed concept generally relates to systems and, more particularly, to systems including a number of electrical current carrying devices. The disclosed concept also relates to dielectric heat path devices for dissipating undesired heat generated by electrical current carrying devices. The disclosed concept further relates to methods for manufacturing dielectric heat path devices.
Background Information
Heat generated by electrical current carrying devices presents significant problems. For example, excess heat can cause electrical devices to malfunction or permanently break down. Generally, when excess heat issues arise, the various malfunctioning components of the electrical device will need to be repaired and/or replaced. Excess heat may also lead to electrical fires, causing further damage to the electrical device and/or property surrounding the electrical device.
One way to minimize adverse effects due to heat is to build electrical devices using materials that dissipate heat well. However, these materials are typically expensive, and therefore limit the service capacity of the electrical device and the corresponding sales volume of the electrical devices. Another way to minimize adverse effects due to heat is to build the electrical device such that it is in thermal communication with one or more heat sinks. A heat sink generally corresponds to thermal-conductive passive structures and/or active devices (e.g., fans), that are designed to transfer undesired heat, and preferably reduce operational temperatures.
Heat sinks that are formed of conductive materials (e.g. copper) are capable of conducting both heat and electricity. If these heat sinks are grounded, however, the electrical conductivity of the heat sink runs the risk of shorting or grounding the entire electrical device that is coupled to the heat sink. Short circuits are dangerous and undesirable for operation of electrical devices with an electrically conductive and grounded heat sink. Furthermore, fans, such as those to increase air flow about the heat sink, require extra electricity to operate. This causes additional strain, both financial, safety, and in terms of energy consumption, on the electrical device itself.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in heat path devices for dissipating undesired heat from electrical current carrying device, and in systems for using and methods for making heat path devices.